world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
022115session
Rubi Rolling 1d20 ( ) = 18 Vyllen Psst guys. Guys hey. Is everyone in a team memo? Rubi memeow languidLachesis (GM) WELCOME BACK to ROMANCE, ADVENTURE, AND DEFINITELY NO MURDER. Yep. No Homocide here. so, when we left off ;D Merrow And Trollocide Vyllen ,< languidLachesis (GM) teams, you must decide what your next COURSE OF ACTION is Merrow Land of Sparkle and Pop. Clown Hunting. languidLachesis (GM) VERY WELL TEAM MERROW you find yourselves on the LAND OF SPARKLE AND POP The area where you enter is a stage in an empty auditorium. A fine coating of glitter, confetti and tinsel seems to be on everything. Tethys Tethys would like to collect some. For examination. Obviously. Mahtah Mahtah flinches at the sight of glitter. "Mother would be... pleased with these surroundings." Miloko "l-looks l-like we m-missed the p-party?" Merrow "I can't fault their sense of design, but nevertheless." Erisio "So bright... So. If you guys were a commander hellbent on killing humans, where would you hide?" languidLachesis (GM) As the group of you stand on the stage discussing. Merrow "Balish? Hide? I doubt it. He is proud as shell of everything that he is." Tethys "| Maybe we could just call him. Anyone got his number? |" languidLachesis (GM) Invoking "She got it from me" Rolling 4df+14 ( ) +14 = 12 Merrow, someone has fired a gun at you. will you dodge? Merrow I will certainly attempt to. Rolling 4dF +2 +0 (Athletics) ( ) +2+0 = 3 Mahtah Mahtah would like to try and block the shot. languidLachesis (GM) 9 physical stress as a bullet rips its way through Merrow's shoulder. oh Do you have a blocking stunt? Mahtah fuck why don't i? no languidLachesis (GM) ok Tethys Can I flashstep in front of it? languidLachesis (GM) then i'll need an athletics from mahtah Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 10 Mahtah invoking "The Mission is Top Priority" languidLachesis (GM) ok Mahtah Rolling 4df+6 (atheletics +2) ( ) +6 = 6 languidLachesis (GM) Sorry Mahtah, you're not fast enough. NateDad gets his shot off first. Tethys, you can try. you have to beat an athletics of 10 Tethys Not possible. I'll hold back for now. Erisio "Holy shitaki mushrooms!!!" Mahtah "Sir!" Merrow In that case, Merrow takes an Extreme Consequence and checks off his 1-stress box. Rubi Rubi ducks down holding her head between her legs Merrow Any ideas for a good Extreme? Erisio Shot through the heart, and you're to blame Rubi bullet hit the bone languidLachesis (GM) Paralyzed Right Arm. Tethys After the shot, Tethys gets in front of Merrow, if she can. "| Prince! Get down! |" languidLachesis (GM) You easily can. Mahtah Mahtah joins Tetthys in blocking him. languidLachesis (GM) lets go to initiative. roll your athletics Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 7 Erisio Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 7 Tethys She equips her hookshots. "| Hey! Don't shoot, dickwad! |" Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 2 Mahtah Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 7 Miloko Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 1 Mahtah Mahtah draws her gun as well. Rubi Rolling 4df+0 ( ) +0 = 2 Merrow Merrow's eyes go wide in shock as he loses all feeling in his right arm. A huge wound opens up in his shoulder. Rolling 4dF +2 +0 (Athletics) ( ) +2+0 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) Erisio, you're up Erisio Rolling athletics to give self the advantage "Light on my feet" Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) ok mahtah Mahtah Rolling 4df+3 investigate to find NateDad ( ) +3 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) rolling stealthy Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 You know he's somewhere in the balcony, near the back. Mahtah "The bogie is in the back balcony!" languidLachesis (GM) Natedad fires again, this time at Tethys who is blocking Merrow. Rolling 4df+12 ( ) +12 = 10 Tethys Gonna roll physique to take that shit. Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 2 rip languidLachesis (GM) 8 physical stress. Tethys Filling stress boxes 4, 3, and 1. My turn? languidLachesis (GM) INDEED Tethys Tethys shall use rapport. "| STOP SHOOTING, WE ARE BARELY ADULTS. |" Rolling 4df ( ) = -1 rolls suck today "| MOST OF THEM ARE VIRGINS, GUY. |" languidLachesis (GM) NateDad seems to be ignoring you. Rubi? Rubi Rubi's gonna attempt to heal up merrow with a little bit of life Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 1 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 7 Rubi you hear one physical stress. heal* for merrow Merrow, you're up. Merrow Merrow ducks back behind cover and attempts to use his empathy to get inside Nate's head and figure out where he would be firing from. Rolling 4dF +3 +0 (Empathy) ( ) +3+0 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) He's probably in the most shadowed portion of the theater, being the upper part of the balcony. Miloko Merrow Does that grant a free Invoke I can grant to an ally who tries to Investigate? "Check the shadowed portion of the upper balcony!" languidLachesis (GM) like mahtah already did? Merrow I thought she had only had partial success Sorry, my bad languidLachesis (GM) she knows the same amount, that region Miiilooooookooooo Miloko Miloko is going to attempt to stealth, she's scurred of getting shot at Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) ok. You have a "hidden" aspect Everyone roll notice Erisio Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 Rubi Rolling 4df+0 ( ) +0 = -2 Miloko Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = -1 Merrow Rolling 4dF +0 +0 (Notice) ( ) +0+0 = 2 Tethys Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 Mahtah Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) everyone who got a positive number You hear thousands of voices screaming in the distance, and they seem to be getting closer. Erisio "Uhhhhhhhhh... that doesnt sound good at all" Mahtah "Multiple inbound unknowns!" languidLachesis (GM) Erisio, you're up Merrow "Oh my Nathan, someone seems to have realized where that smell is coming from!" Tethys "| This is a TERRIBLE MISSION. |" Merrow "They might force you to take a bath." Erisio Erisio is going to run up to the shadowed balcony as fast as possible languidLachesis (GM) roll athletics Erisio Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) ok Erisio wow, fp to reroll languidLachesis (GM) ok Erisio Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 5 much better languidLachesis (GM) Awesome! You manage to get up onto the balcony this round! Mahtah Mahtah Mahtah is joining Erisio on the balcony with Nate. languidLachesis (GM) roll athletics to get up there quickly Mahtah Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) You are just on his heels. Natedad sees the two of you getting closer, and stands up, using his stunt "Quickshot" Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 11 Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 9 the first is to ERisio the second is to Mahtah Erisio Ok Free invoke on "Light on My Feet" And invoking "So crazy it just might work" Because this plan is SO STUPID Mahtah I just realized I should've rolled with a +4 up there XP languidLachesis (GM) eh we'll worry later. Erisio Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 11 languidLachesis (GM) Erisio, you dodge, but barely. Nate's bullet has scraped the side of your ear. Erisio 1 stress right languidLachesis (GM) sure Mahtah Invoking high concept "Unofficial Spy and Official Nerd" and rolling Athletics to dodge. Rolling 4df+6 ( ) +6 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) take 5 physical stress Mahtah. Mahtah Mahtah takes the minor consequence "Minor Bullet Wound" and fills two stress boxes. languidLachesis (GM) It is Mystery guy's initiative. A crowd of Fangirls flood into the auditorium, and music begins to play over the speakers: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngiQiVLNyUg Acenia omg languidLachesis (GM) Tethys! Tethys "| Hey Girls! That guy in the balcony with the gun said that Doctor Who and Fallout Boy suck! |" Rolling 4df ( ) = -2 rapport but languidLachesis (GM) The Fangirls don't believe you. "NATEDAD DROVE US HERE!" Tethys "| Do you want us to perform? |" Merrow "I'm feeling Under Pressure right now." "I fear they may not recognize us as Heroes." languidLachesis (GM) Rubi Tethys "| Yeah, maybe we should Fallout, Boy. |" Rubi Rubi... looks around... and... she has to... sing to the crowd of fangirls to get a bonus to rapport languidLachesis (GM) Go for it. Rubi what would singing be under? languidLachesis (GM) Rapport is singing just say you're singing Rubi She's singing into the microphone! languidLachesis (GM) what is she singing Rubi Yup https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8B-k8P667hQ that Rolling 4df+2 (rapport sorry) ( ) +2 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) The girls dance excitedly, screaming and reaching for the stage. Merrow. Merrow Can Merrow get to Nate's zone this turn? languidLachesis (GM) if he rolls athletics Merrow If I rolled athletics it would mean I was using my whole turn just to move though, right? languidLachesis (GM) yeah esp with the crowd now Merrow Then instead, Merrow is going to walk full of TRANQUIL FURY deliberately in Nate's direction, and wait until next turn to actually reach him. (using Will to place advantage TRANQUIL FURY) Rolling 4dF +4 +0 (Will) ( ) +4+0 = 6 languidLachesis (GM) grats succeed with style bb Merrow ^_^ languidLachesis (GM) Miloko Miloko Miloko is going to join her sister at the mic, to create an advantage of BACKUP SINGING for her Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) Erisio Erisio Erisio will use his DOUBLE THE OXYGEN stunt languidLachesis (GM) oh? Erisio Rolling lore against Nate to create the advantage of WHAT THE HELL IS HE TALKING ABOUT -DOUBLE THE OXYGEN, LESS OF THE POINT: You may use Lore to create advantages related to an enemy becoming bored or distracted because of your endless prattling of useless facts about plants. is the stunt languidLachesis (GM) ok roll lore. Erisio invoking Endless supply of words and nonsense Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 1 languidLachesis (GM) ok Erisio wow languidLachesis (GM) kek rolling will to ignore this troll blathering in front of him Rolling 4df+6 ( ) +6 = 7 Mahtah Mahtah Mahtah is going to double-up this assault on NateDad's sanity with her "My Geekness Is Strong"stunt, with an invoke to her Official Nerd high concept Rolling 4df+4 (rapport +2 from invoke) ( ) +4 = 7 languidLachesis (GM) Natedad will roll will, and invoke "NOBODY CARES" to avoid it. Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 7 Mahtah "MISTER REVULT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ATTACKING US WITH A SHOTGUN FROM LONG RANGE! YOU ARE NOT DEADSHOT! OR BULLSEYE! OR EVEN ROY HARPER IN HIS BORDERLINE VILLANOUS TURN AS ARSENAL. OR EVEN JASON TODD FOR THAT MATTER though Jason Todd was more of an overall specialist in combat I suppose so the comparison may not be fair. Unless you take into account the return of the Red Hood gimmick which really was.." she continues on. languidLachesis (GM) Natedad is stunned for 1 round, trying to parse Mahtah's words. A fight breaks out near the exits. It seems girls with black hair and thick eyeliner and spiked leather clothing are trying to get into the venue. Tethys Tethys "| PRINCE WHERE ARE YOU GOING. |" Tethys will try and follow Merrow. Roll, or...? Merrow "He took the arm of an Emperor. There will be a reckoning." languidLachesis (GM) Roll athletics to keep up with merrow Tethys Tethys uses her clawshots to just go over the crowd. Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 1 languidLachesis (GM) They smell like cheap tequila and tobacco cigarettes. Tethys Do I get plusses for clawshots? languidLachesis (GM) sure tethys go for it. Tethys Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 8 woo languidLachesis (GM) whoo you can keep up with merrow RUBI Rubi Rubi is going to ask the girls to bring natedad over here so he can have a special solo i get a bonus for having a captive audience? Miloko I gave you a bonus remember Rubi yeah that would be 4df+2+4 (for both of their bonuses? languidLachesis (GM) you just have their attention, they're not captive. Rubi Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 "Hey girls it's me Queen of Earth Rubi-chan!" she gives a peace symbol "I would like you girls to send Nate down here so he can have a special solo with us!" languidLachesis (GM) The girls begin looking for nate Merrow Merrow Does he reach Nate this turn, or next turn? languidLachesis (GM) you'll reach nate at the end of this turn. so you can act next turn Merrow Okay, Merrow is dwelling on the fact that this commoner dared to injure an Emperor, very possibly permanently crippling him, working up his rage more fully with Will. Rolling 4dF +4 +0 (Will) ( ) +4+0 = 5 This isn't placing a new advantage, just creating additional free invokes on one that already exists languidLachesis (GM) sure Miloko Miloko Miloko would like to attempt to roll Rage to create a JUSTIFIABLY PISSED aspect on Merrow Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 0 fuck, can I reroll? languidLachesis (GM) if you want to spend the fate point, but i advise against it Miloko fine, I won't languidLachesis (GM) Erisio Erisio Erisio will attempt to hit Nate with a shovel while he's stunned Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) nate is stunned, and takes 2 physical stress. Mahtah Mahtah Mahtah is going to try and smack the gun out of Nate's hands with the butt of her handgun. languidLachesis (GM) go for it Mahtah Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 0 languidLachesis (GM) sorry Mahtah Natedad snaps out of it he's getting a notice Rolling 4df+10 ( ) +10 = 12 Nate sees the PUNK KIDS "OH, Shit. Time to, fuck off." Nate turns and bolts. Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 7 Rubi, your music cuts off mid song. Miloko I was singing too *sad face* languidLachesis (GM) Another song starts playing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOuSxal8pf4 Rubi Rubi looks to miloko languidLachesis (GM) Without warning, Darmok falls from the ceiling, landing on his feet next to Rubi. It appears he has had a PUNK MAKEOVER. The punk girls cheer excitedly when he arrives. "DAR-MOK! DAR-MOK! DAR-MOK!" Miloko "D-DARMOK!?" languidLachesis (GM) Darmok raises his eyebrow towards Rubi and takes a drag off his cigarette before beckoning Miloko over. Miloko Miloko runs up and hugs her fiance Rubi Rubi puts the mic back grinning ear to ear out of embarrassment languidLachesis (GM) Darmok puts his arm around Miloko. Tethys, your turn. Mahtah Mahtah's jaw drops. "Wow." Tethys She'll stop by Merrow and put Born Bodyguard, the stunt, on hiim. "| He's gone, Merrow. |" Merrow Merrow's teeth continue to grind. languidLachesis (GM) Rubi Merrow "I do not have time for this right now. But next time I see that man, I am going to knock him into the next century. Quite literally." Rubi Yes? languidLachesis (GM) your turn Rubi I shall use my turn to hold off on doing anything but look at darmoks new kick ass look Merrow Merrow turns to Darmok. "Brother! It has been too long. I would ask where you've been but....I can probably guess that." languidLachesis (GM) Darmok has managed to score a leather vest with various patches stiched onto it, professing various anarchist tendencies. He is wearing nothing underneath it, but he is wearing a pair of tight leather pants with a spiked belt. His combat boots are laced with checkered laces, and his hair has been cut into a glam mullet. Acenia ALMOST http://i.imgur.com/FCt1Kte.png SO CLOSE Tethys "| Dang, Darmok! When'd you get those sick duds? |" "| And where? I need to shop where you shop, dude. |" languidLachesis (GM) Darmok gives Merrow a playful salute, and drawls out. "Acenia, Lost in Time?" Merrow Merrow thinks about it for a moment. "Not quite yet, but it's a real possibility at this point." languidLachesis (GM) Darmok flexes his fingers in his free hand, his claws having been painted black with a few silver items glued onto them, like little plastic crowns and daggers and roses. Mahtah Mahtah dismounts the balcony and wades her way to Merrow's side. "Sir! Your arm is wounded gravely! This is serious, I may have to attempt field surgery..." languidLachesis (GM) "Merrow, Needs his Moirail?" Merrow Merrow sighs. "To be honest....yes. It's been a rough month or two." Erisio "Holy- That's Darmok!?" Erisio follows Mahtah down to the stage Miloko Miloko wanders off and sits on the edge of the stage away from the group languidLachesis (GM) Darmok jerks his chin, and mimics a high pitched girl's voice. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO YOU FUCKING FREAK!?" Merrow Does Merrow recognize the voice? languidLachesis (GM) No. Merrow Merrow cocks his head in confusion. languidLachesis (GM) He sighs. "Darmok, Land of Vixens and Baby Oil." Merrow "What has you confused?" languidLachesis (GM) He mimics Balish. "What are you doing here?" Merrow "Oh." Merrow profers Acenia's primer. "Item #14. The humans have been infected with a plague and Balish is likely the only one who knows how to cure it." "This is the last place he was known to be." languidLachesis (GM) Darmok nods, and beckons the group. "Balish, 50 Shades of Fucked." He chuckles. Rubi (while they're talking can rubi craft some bandages from duct tape and parts for merrow to use?) languidLachesis (GM) sure roll crafts Rubi Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 1 languidLachesis (GM) you make 1 bandage. MEANWHILE, IN THE LEGION OF DOOM. Team Jackdaw. Vyllen YOU ARE NOT PREPARED languidLachesis (GM) Jack leans against a wall. "So you want to see the Garden?" Acenia "Yes?" Acenia sounds unsure. languidLachesis (GM) Jack taps a few buttons on his computer console, changing your locations to SOMEWHERE ON DERSE. You find yourselves in a lavish greenhouse being taken care of by black Carapacians all wearing Green and White Livery. Acenia ":o" Lily "Yooooooo, this is SICK." Vyllen "Dope." languidLachesis (GM) Jack gestures to the room. "Flowers in here, Herbs in the next room, Pumpkins in the last." Acenia Acenia pats the sprite around her hat awake and skitters through the rooms. languidLachesis (GM) Acenia, there are hundreds of plants you do not recognize here. Rilset "Oh! How lovely!" Rilset flits from plant to plant. "I must admit, this is all very impressive." languidLachesis (GM) The pumpkins come in every color of the rainbow, and are arranged in order. Acenia Acenia hyperventilates. languidLachesis (GM) Jack shrugs. "I was originally courting Scarlet, remember." Acenia "What?" languidLachesis (GM) Acenia, there are little baby pumpkins, some that glow in the dark. Acenia A SQUEE RESONATES AND Acenia gently pats the pumpkins and makes babytalk at them languidLachesis (GM) Jack grins. "I hope this meets with your approval?" Thiago Thiago is agape. "O Lily "I am going to need all of these pumpkins." "Immediately." Thiago "This is incredible! How did you manage to grow it?" Acenia "Yes!" She catches herself, "I mean no!" She frowns. "Lily why would you want pumpkins..." languidLachesis (GM) "I started 250 years ago." Vyllen "Woo! Plants!" Thiago Thiago's eyes widen. "o...oh" languidLachesis (GM) "All the garden attendants here have sworn loyalty to me, by the way, and to my Partner." Lily "Because they're fucking cute and also in ridiculous shades of colors." She grins. "I must examine them for SCIENCE, you see." Acenia "Hey Lily, if you want to take on any more of my signature traits, we can just call this your primer, right?" Acenia grins. Lily "Eheheh. Fine by me." Thiago so meta Lily "Except no, wait, Sorser would be heartbroken. I can't do that to the doof." Thiago "Are you satisfied, then, Acenia? May we move on?" Acenia "Darn, and I hear Sorser has a strict no-pumpkin policy..." Lily "Aw, what the fuck. Imma need to speak to him about that." Acenia "Yes this is pleasant... I am sad to admit. I haven't seen Merrow's though..." "What else needs done?" Thiago lol he just started today lolol Lily "There's the whole fealty thing, right?" Thiago "He filled that requirement." Acenia "He just covered that. All the gardeners have!" languidLachesis (GM) "Me curing the Humans, getting a punch, the finishing all this off." Acenia "Yes could you please fix the humans..." She sighs. Thiago "Fix the humans?" languidLachesis (GM) Jack nods, and cracks open his computer. Acenia "Then papa can punch you by his own choice." Vyllen "0u0" languidLachesis (GM) "Do you know which humans are flagged with the disease?" Acenia "All of them." languidLachesis (GM) Jack nods, and begins typing rapidly. "This will take a bit of time. Make yourselves comfortable." Thiago Thiago takes to examining some of the herbs. Vyllen "Noice hacks bruh." Lily Lily begins examining the glow-in-the-dark pumpkins and carefully shaving off little bits of them with her fingernails, captchalogueing them for later. "This stuff is CRAZY. How'd you do this, genetic splicing?" languidLachesis (GM) MEANWHILE ON LOSAP Darmok has lead the group of you to an abandoned high school surrounded by punk teenagers sneering at others and smoking. They fistbump Darmok as he walks by. Merrow "My, you have done an impressive job of winning the hearts of the locals." Rubi Rubi crosses her arms and is following towards the back languidLachesis (GM) "Darmok, What the Ladies Like." He kisses the top of Miloko's head. Miloko Miloko scowls at the friendliness of the consorts with her matesprit Erisio "Yooo this place is cool" Mahtah Mahtah keeps her eye on the throngs of screaming teens while walking behind Merrow, sidling up to Erisio's side. Erisio Erisio awkwardly holds her hand Mahtah Mahtah awkwardly accepts that hand. She awkwards the fuck out of that hand. Tethys "| Man, these people have really good fashion sense. |" "| Why are we at a Grub Indoctrination Facility? |" Miloko "D-Darmok, why are we h-here?" languidLachesis (GM) Darmok leads you to an abandoned janitorial closet where Balish has been tied up to a chair. Someone has soaked his gag in sopor slime, and he seems to be in a daze. Erisio "Oh dear" Rubi "Oh FUCK yes..." Miloko "oh how the m-mighty h-have f-fallen?" Tethys Tethys snaps a pic. Rubi Rubi puts her hands to her mouth. oops Erisio "Can he even comprehend anything? Or is he just loopdy loop now?" Merrow "Oh, our. Well this is going to make getting information out of him much easier. Impressive job Darmok! I didn't realize you would be able to take him on single-handedly." languidLachesis (GM) "Punk Girls, Fucking Terrifying." Mahtah Mahtah cracks her knuckles. languidLachesis (GM) you hear someone using a blowtorch outside. Merrow "I'll be careful around them in the future." "Is it all right if I remove his gag and question him?" Tethys "| Hey Merrow, let's good cop bad cop this guy. You be bad cop. |" languidLachesis (GM) Darmok nods before proceeding to snog Miloko. Merrow "I would like nothing more, but I don't have time right now." Rubi Rubi buries her hands in her face Merrow Merrow pulls off Balish's gag. "You infected the humans with a plague. I would know how to safely remove it from them." languidLachesis (GM) Balish drools on himself. Erisio "Hey uh. Merrow, he's out of it. Can I try something?" Merrow Merrow steps aside and motions to Erisio to try whatever he's got planned. Erisio Erisio decaptchalouges the mind triangle, using it to boost his mind roll. Erisio will attempt to steal the knowledge on how to cure the plague languidLachesis (GM) go ahead and roll mind. Erisio Well actually, first, may I roll will to steel myself? languidLachesis (GM) of course. Erisio Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = -1 welp languidLachesis (GM) you are uh well you're not steeled Erisio ok mind time languidLachesis (GM) DO ET Erisio Erisio prays languidLachesis (GM) it* i'm the one who does et Erisio Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) erisio call high or low, then roll 1d100, twice. Erisio ok high Rolling 1d1-- ( ) = 1 WOW Oh I hit - instead of 0 sorry languidLachesis (GM) try again Erisio high Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 92 languidLachesis (GM) again Erisio high Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 43 languidLachesis (GM) You receive two memories from Balish's mind The first Memory is Balish storing the vaccine in a locked refrigerator in the base. The second Memory is Balish receiving oral sex from Samimom, while watching security footage of himself having blacksex with Acenia. Erisio Erisio's face pales he backs up slowly from Balish the mind triangle falls from his hands "F-f-f-f-f-frid-ge...?" Merrow Merrow comes to his side in concern. "Are you okay? He didn't infect you with Clown or something did he?" Mahtah Mahtah looks over at him with concern. "I...Is everything alright Erisio?" Erisio rolling will to not FREAK THE FUCK OUT Tethys "| Plant guy? |" Erisio Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 0 Merrow "Fridge? Oh, you poor thing, yes of course. Someone get him a creamcicle." Miloko "I t-think he, p-poked in the w-wrong p-place?" Tethys "| Phrasing, Miloko. |" languidLachesis (GM) One of the punk girls offers Erisio a Grape Tenta-pop Erisio Erisio runs away as fast as he can athletics languidLachesis (GM) go for it. Erisio Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 6 languidLachesis (GM) Erisio, you flee the scene. Where are you going? Tethys "| Bye? |" Merrow Rolling 4dF +3 +0 (Empathy) ( ) +3+0 = 1 "Tethys! Stop him! He shouldn't run off alone!" Mahtah "I Erisio Erisio runs into the school, trying his hardest to not to hit the walls or closed doors Merrow "What has gotten into him?!" languidLachesis (GM) There are loads of punk girls everywhere. Mahtah "I'll follow him" She lays a hand on Merrow's good shoulder and whispers something to him. languidLachesis (GM) "Erisio, Land of Salt and Razors." Mahtah "Erisio, Land of Salt and Razors." Mahtah is going to run after Erisio. Merrow "...oh, I see." Tethys Tethys will pick up the dropped triangle and follow. "| You dropped this, guy! |" Merrow "Something has been revealed to him, then." Miloko "umm, w-what's g-going on, M-Merrow?" languidLachesis (GM) Darmok moves his fist up to his head, and moves it back and forth in front of his mouth while pressing the inside of his cheek with his tongue. Merrow "Erisio saw something in Balish's head, is the best I can tell." Miloko "I t-think I can p-piece it t-together?" Merrow "We should go after him. But before we go, Mahtah has asked a favor of me. Just a moment." Merrow winds up and punches Balish square in the jaw. It's not an impressive punch, as Merrow is not a fighter. But it's a punch nonetheless. Rolling 4dF+0 ( ) +0 = -1 languidLachesis (GM) It's barely a tap. Merrow Merrow sighs. languidLachesis (GM) but sadly it sends merrow off his feet until he collapses in Balish's Lap. balish droolingly tries to kiss the feminine form in his lap. Merrow "I am somewhat surprised to find that losing my arm was not the most horrifying trauma I've suffered today." Merrow deadpans. Then pulls himself up with a sigh. languidLachesis (GM) Darmok glances over at Miloko and raises an eyebrow. Merrow Merrow, like a cat, shrugs it off as though there is no reason for him to be embarassed. Miloko "l-left or r-right, D-Darmok?" Rubi Rubi looks to merrow "mind if i have a turn?" Merrow "As you wish. I will go after Erisio." Rubi "Thank you" languidLachesis (GM) Darmok shrugs. "Merrow, The Man with the Plan" Merrow "We need to find out if Erisio found what we needed, I don't know how long I have against Jack, but I can only assume that I should have been finished yesterday." Rubi was it strife or physique "Here's a thank you from Earth!" Also using crowned queen of humanity to use the plight of her people to really bring some extra power into the hit Rolling 4df+2+2 ( ) +2+2 = 8 languidLachesis (GM) Balish takes 8 physical stress as he cannot dodge Rubi Rubi shakes her hand off from that "Oh I feel sooooo much better" Miloko "COME ON PEOPLE! WE'RE ON THE FUCKING CLOCK HERE! LET'S GO!" Rubi "Sorry yes! lets go!" Mahtah Mahtah is scanning the throngs of hyperactive fangirls for Erisio. "Damn too many civillians..." Tethys "| Mahtah, he left behind his silly instrument. We need to get it back to him. Don't give up now. |" "| Plantguy is depending on us. |" Erisio Erisio is hiding in one of the less crowded classrooms, holding his head and trying to figure out if blocking out memories is a thing someone with photographic memory can do Merrow Merrow walks into the throng, his patience wearing thin. Tethys Tethys follows Merrow. Mahtah Mahtah is going to use Investigate to look for any signs of where Erisio fled. Merrow "ERISIO ETRORS! YOUR SISTER IS IN DANGER! I UNDERSTAND YOUR DISTRESS, BUT I MUST ASK YOU TO DEAL WITH IT LATER." Mahtah Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 5 Merrow "I SWEAR TO YOU THAT I WILL MAKE THIS UP TO YOU LATER, ERISIO. BUT FOR NOW, TRY TO HOLD IT TOGETHER." Rolling 4dF +2 +0 (Rapport) ( ) +2+0 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) Darmok tilts his head at Merrow, and mimics Maenam. "Time is of the Essence, Darmok." Merrow Merrow nods. Mahtah Mahtah nods. languidLachesis (GM) Mahtah you know where Erisio is. Merrow "If Erisio has found the information we need from Balish, our next stop is the Land of Gear and Metal. But first we must make sure he is going to be able to hold it together until we can help him deal with whatever it is that he saw." Mahtah Mahtah pushes her way through the crowds towards the room where Erisio is hiding out. "Erisio! Are you alright? We need to keep moving!" Tethys "| Okay. Who's land is that? |" "| And... why? |" Merrow "The late Eric Wightt, Mage of Rage." "We go there to face the denizen of that world, Melpomene the Tragic." Erisio "Moving... he*ad. mov*ing back an*d fo*rth.. purple.." Tethys "| How do you know them? |" Miloko "r-rage? oh g-gods?" Merrow Merrow sighs. "I have sought the information out." "And found it." Mahtah "Purple? Head? I do not comply. Can you be more specific?" Tethys "| Well, Okay. |" Erisio Erisio hobbles out of the room he was hiding in, turning to face the group Merrow "She is physically weak, but magically gifted. My understanding is that it will be a difficult, but winnable fight." Erisio "The v*ac*inn*e i*s in th*e fr*idg*e" ""b*as*e" Tethys "| Vaccine? What about a cure? |" "| Vaccines don't do much if you're already infected. |" Merrow Merrow sighs. "It's the best we have for now. Hopefully this game's Alchemy will make up for the rest." "We can only hope at this point." Erisio "V*acc*ine. Th*at is al*l I* co*uld g*et. N*othi*ng el*se. No*thin*g at all*" Miloko "f-fridge? b-base? the a-armory?" Tethys She hands him his triangle. "| You uh, dropped this, guy. |" Merrow "Thank you Erisio. Are you going to be able to keep it together while we fight the Denizen?" Mahtah Mahtah rests her hands on his shoulders. "Erisio, remain calm. We must continue on." Erisio "I* co*uld tak*e my ang*er ou*t on som*ethin*g ye*s" Rubi "Well good news were gonna go fight a denizen" Mahtah " (:( " Merrow "Good. We will need you on our side. And I will do what I can to make it up to you once this is all over." "I know it couldn't have been pleasant inside Balish's mind." Tethys "| His mind? What? |" Miloko "h-hold up a s-second? w-what can you t-tell us a-about the v-vaccine? l-like p-physical p-properties?" Erisio Erisio describes the vaccine to the best of his ability. languidLachesis (GM) A black tentacle portal twists open near Merrow Merrow "I have arranged transportation. Everyone, if you would, please follow me." Erisio Erisio follows Merrow Merrow steps through the portal. Tethys "| Holy crap uh. Okay? |" Tethys tentatively follows. Miloko Miloko follows Mahtah Mahtah follows behind Erisio languidLachesis (GM) Darmok growls and follows, not taking his hand off Miloko. Rubi Rubi skips in languidLachesis (GM) You find yourselves in the deserted lobby of an ancient opera house. The metal beams that once supported the building's beautiful facade are twisted and rusted, leaving carved bits of stone, faces of angels and demons cracked and broken on the ground. A single pair of doors stand before you, and are flanked on either side by posters that depict a woman veiled in black lace from head to toe. "MELPOMENE, MUSE OF TRAGEDY" and "IN CONCERT, ONE NIGHT ONLY!" Merrow "'Muse?' I doubt that's a coincidence, though this is clearly a title for her performances rather than a Player Title." languidLachesis (GM) Tragedy - TDY = RAGE Mahtah "It is a good assumption" languidLachesis (GM) also we've made it clear that Rage is "passionate emotions" not necessarily anger Tethys "| I would have thought a muse would make sins, not tragedies. |" Merrow "Very well, let's find her." Rubi "Aww... but she's pretty" languidLachesis (GM) Darmok sets his mouth in a line. Merrow "Something wrong, Darmok?" languidLachesis (GM) "Melpomene, Muse of Tragedy." The doors between the posters open, and you hear an orchestra tuning within. Rubi "Should we watch it first?" Miloko Miloko goes completely rigid with fear languidLachesis (GM) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9hGHnXPEi4 A woman's voice echoes from within. "Do come in, Prince of Time." Erisio "I thin*k we were notic*ed" Merrow Merrow steps forward, his jaw set in determination. Erisio Erisio follows close behind Rubi Rubi adjusts her crown watching and waiting Mahtah Mahtah follows behind as well. Tethys Tethys does as well. Miloko Miloko still doesn't move, fear rotting her to her spot *rooting languidLachesis (GM) Darmok tugs Miloko gently."Melpomene, Muse of Rage. Eric Wightt, Melpomene's Betrothed." Darmok offers to carry Miloko. Miloko Miloko nods Merrow "This is apropos though. This story was always set to end in either Tragedy or Triumph." languidLachesis (GM) Darmok bends down and catches Miloko behind the knees, with his other hand supporting her shoulders, and princess-carries her into the Opera House. Rubi Rubi follows behind darmok still sticking to the back of the group languidLachesis (GM) Once you are all inside, the door closes behind you. Tethys "| Do you think like, they installed mechanical doors just to be ominous? |" languidLachesis (GM) A single spotlight shines on the stage, and the lace robed figure is there, standing before a large stained glass window, backlit for better effect. "Aah, Prince Merrow... I knew you would come." Merrow "I am not sure I take pleasure in knowing a Muse of Tragedy has been watching over my life." languidLachesis (GM) "I watch all Players. They're always so Tragic." She sighs dramatically. Mahtah Mahtah's eyes roll behind her shades. Merrow "What do you expect when you populate a game with horny teenagers?" Tethys "| Wait, do you watch us... ALL the time? |" "| Kinky. |" languidLachesis (GM) "Most die young, some die old. A very few reach the heights of true greatness!" Her voice becomes triumphant. "Only to fall again, their own natures leading to their downfall. " She giggles. "But enough about me. I know what you have come for." Merrow "Yes. I would apologize for the necessity, but it would no doubt ring hollow." languidLachesis (GM) "Aah, but I cannot allow you to kill me, I must take my own life, it's truly tragic. So instead, I will make you an offer that will meet your needs. Do you care to hear it?" Merrow "Very well." Merrow nods. languidLachesis (GM) "I will ask you a question. If you answer honestly, I will kill myself, and it will be your doing, for answering honestly. If you lie, you leave here and I live, for now." Rubi Rubi sits in a seat leaning forward Merrow Merrow narrows his eyes at her. "I suspect trickery. Let me ask you this: must I answer truthfully, or must I answer honestly? You are not going to ask me a question to which I cannot know the answer and then leave me unable to answer truthfully, are you?" languidLachesis (GM) "No. This question will be about you. And it will be something that you answer honestly." Merrow "Then I accept your terms." languidLachesis (GM) She nods. "Very well. Let us begin." Melpomene snaps her fingers, and is holding a folding fan. "We all know what happens if you succeed in causing my death. You return to the base, find the refrigerator with the vaccine, go back in time, administer it to the humans, then return to Acenia triumphant and claim her hand." She yawns from boredom. "But... if you fail..." She giggles. "If you are forced to return to Acenia in defeat, then you will have a choice." "On the one hand, you accept that Jack is the better man, and are forced to face your lover as you give up your hopes for a future with her, and watch her heart break. Or, you can challenge Jack, the Thief of Time, and Lord of Doom, a player who not only survived his session but then rewrote the reality of this game, for her Primer. Then you will certainly die. So tell me, Merrow, Prince of Alternia, if you fail, will you go back to die?" Melpomene chuckles, dangling a tragedy mask off her finger. "I'm waiting." Merrow "Absolutely. Perhaps not immediately. I have not yet accepted that death is the only option if I challenge him, and I fully intend to stack the odds as far in my favor as I can. But I recognize that there is no amount of cheating which will ensure my victory. And if I die fighting him, then there was no other way my destiny could have gone." languidLachesis (GM) She cackles madly. "YOU'RE LYING!" The Opera House begins to crumble around you. Merrow "You are mad if you believe that." Mahtah "Fantastic." languidLachesis (GM) She tugs the lace veil off of her head, revealing herself to be Scarlet. "I am the Muse of Tragedy, Merrow." She vanishes into smoke. Erisio "We should have killed her" Rubi "Well then..." Mahtah "Well... fuck." Erisio "Why did you lie Merrow" languidLachesis (GM) Roll athletics to avoid the falling debris! Merrow "I didn't." Erisio Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 1 Mahtah Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 5 Tethys Rolling 4df+5 with hooks ( ) +5 = 2 Merrow Rolling 4dF +2 +0 (Athletics) ( ) +2+0 = -1 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+6 ( ) +6 = 6 Merrow, you're going to take 6 physical stress. Miloko Darmok is holding me right now, so do I roll too? languidLachesis (GM) No Miloko. Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 9 Darmok carries you out of the collapsing building Merrow "Well this was a waste of time. And I imagine Libby knew exactly what she had set me up for." Rubi Rolling 4df ( ) = 1 Tethys "| Well, we completely failed. |" Merrow Merrow grinds his teeth and exits the building. "We must regroup at the base. I suspect this diversion will have been the nail in our corpse box." Tears are streaming down Merrow's eyes, but he refuses to acknowledge them. Rubi Rubi runs outside following right behind darmok Tethys Tethys dejectedly followed Merrow. Mahtah Mahtah follows, glancing back over her shoulder at stage where Scarlet stood. Tethys *follows languidLachesis (GM) The planet seems quiet, and desolate. You easily find the Base among the rubble. Erisio "So. What do we do now? Acenia's mom just sabotaged us." Tethys Tethys shrugs. "| Find another denizen? |" Merrow Could RC come on, Amanda? languidLachesis (GM) MEANWHILE AT THE LEGION OF DOOM. Vyllen Ayyy languidLachesis (GM) Jack taps a few times, and laughs. "Got it!" Lily Lily finishes off the Doir jerky she's been munching on. "Oh sweet!" Vyllen "hell yeah!" languidLachesis (GM) Jack calls, "Acenia?" Acenia "Hm?" languidLachesis (GM) "I've cured the humans and half trolls." He offers his tablet to Acenia. "As you can see I've removed the condition from their character sheets." Acenia Acenia stands up and puts the jerky in her dress pocket. She makes her way over and takes a look at the tablet. "Oh....Wait? You can see everyone's character sheets?" Thiago Thiago grins at the results. "I don't suppose you made them immune, while you are at it?" He nudges Acenia. "That would have been a good thing to add, in retrospection." languidLachesis (GM) "Yeah. Hacker." He points at himself. Acenia "Thiago, if I keep adding things, it won't be a challenge for Merrow and it'll still be kind of no challenge for Jack. And that doesn't make good competition." Thiago Thiago shrugs. "Fair enough." Vyllen "(Jack-senpai will notice me.)" Lily "So what's left to do?" Thiago not that i'd want them immune anyway muahahahah Vyllen "Yeah, what do?" languidLachesis (GM) Jack turns to Rilset. "Give it your best shot, kid." Vyllen ":?" Acenia "Only if you want to, papa. If you still think Merrow is better, you don't have to." Thiago Thiago frowns. Rilset Rilset shakes his head. "This is not a choice I can make for you, my dear. It is time to make your choice. Jack or Merrow?" Acenia Acenia frowns. Thiago Thiago frowns harder, to stay ahead of the frown game. languidLachesis (GM) Jack shrugs. "We can go about this two ways. Rilset can punch me, or I can nab him from back when he and his friends were in the middle of killing me, and let him punch me then." Thiago "Or coax her universe's rilset into punching you Lily "C'monnnnnnn, punch him." "Punnnnnch him." Thiago Thiago smirks at Lily. "Easy there." Acenia "What if... I go in the other room... and you make a decision? I made that primer and I thought it was for Merrow. But I am bound to it since someone else can fill it. Maybe ask Scarlet?" Vyllen "Rilset pls." Thiago Thiago turns away and pinches the bridge of his nose. languidLachesis (GM) Jack reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small device. He presses a button on it, and Scarlet's voice can be heard from it. "Please, please no, Jack please, you can't do this! You can't kill me! You can't kill him! We were supposed to be friends! Jack! JACK!" Vyllen "Fist Jack." Acenia Acenia's jaw drops. Vyllen ":|" Lily "Welp." Thiago "W... what?" Vyllen "You couldn't have... When would... Well I guess Time but... You... I..." Rilset Rilset's eyes go wide. Foaming, he charges forward, screaming incoherently. He lashes out with a knife. Thiago "That's quite a *low* method of persuasion, Jack. Impressive." Thiago's voice has the faintest hint of... admiration? Lily "NO YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO *PUNCH* HIM YOU IDIOT." Acenia Acenia jumps back and disappears, ghosting near gourds! Rilset Invoking The Most Dangerous Game. languidLachesis (GM) of course. Go ahead. Rilset Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 6 languidLachesis (GM) Jack is going to use time. Rolling 4df+24 ( ) +24 = 21 Jack rocks himself back in time to 6 minutes ago. Jack rolls time Rolling 4df+24 ( ) +24 = 21 Jack stops time. Jack disarms Rilset of all his knives. Jack rolls time. Rolling 4df+24 ( ) +24 = 23 Jack returns to the future. Jack takes the knife-free punch. Jack takes 6 points of physical stress. Jack pops his Jaw. "Damn you can punch pretty well. Don't worry, she's fine. That recording is ages ago. Before your predeccessor's Predecessors were born. Thiago Thiago licks his lips. languidLachesis (GM) Jack taps a few other things on his tablet. He looks around. "Where's Acenia?" Vyllen "Oh man. Clever. Always clever, Jack-senpai." Thiago "Bravo." Lily Lily whistles appreciatively. "That was damn slick, Jackie." languidLachesis (GM) Jack hands Rilset a gagglefuck of knives. "I think these are yours." Vyllen ":o" Thiago new word unlocked: gagglefuck Rilset Rilset bares his teeth, taking them back. "I swear to you, monster, I shall someday sink my teeth into your flesh," he says, trying to control his breathing. "For what you have done to all those of I loved." languidLachesis (GM) "Not like I can fight back." Acenia Acenia stays disappeared and hides in the pumpkin patch. languidLachesis (GM) "Acenia. Come here. Don't make me go back in time and bring you here." Acenia Acenia whimpers, but she is stubborn. languidLachesis (GM) Jack pulls a pocketwatch out of his pocket. "Three." He flicks open the case. Thiago "Dear sister, come now, don't make this difficult for yourself." Lily "Yeah, come on. It's not like it's gonna change anything if you hide." languidLachesis (GM) "Two." Jack presses his finger against the minute hand. He clicks his tongue. Thiago Can thiago hope her magic will fail? languidLachesis (GM) "One and a half." He rocks the minute hand back a little, and narrows his eyes. Acenia Acenia sniffles and appears behind a rather large pumpkin. languidLachesis (GM) Jack clicks his tongue. "There you are. I promised not to hurt you, remember?" "I have your primer." Acenia Acenia nods. languidLachesis (GM) He hands her a printed copy of her primer, with everything checked off. "Are you ready?" Lily "Oh shiiiiit, this is it. Shenanicite and trickstersssssss." Acenia She shakes her head 'no', but takes the paper anyway... languidLachesis (GM) Jack leans foreward, and kisses her cheek. Vyllen "ohmanohmanohmanohmanohman" languidLachesis (GM) "There, now you're my partner, and Herald has no reason to hunt down Merrow." He pops his back. "So. I heard you kids wanted to find out how to make a trickster." Lily "Aw shit yes." Vyllen "Yeah kind of." "Not it." Rilset Rilset merely glares. Thiago "Nor do you, Jack. So, there you go, Merrow's perfectly safe." nor do you have any reason to hunt down merrow Acenia Acenia kind of smiles? Nobody is sure. Not even acenia. Thiago Thiago nods excitedly. languidLachesis (GM) Jack chuckles, and nods. "We need a few supplies. Let's head to your base." He hacks everyone's position, so that they're in the base. "Oh shit, I need to stop time." Thiago Thiago shrugs. languidLachesis (GM) Jack rolls time. Rolling 4df+24 ( ) +24 = 21 Time is stopped, for everyone but Jack, and you guys. He whistles and swings his pocketwatch. "Thiago, Vyllen, I need your dolls." Vyllen Vyllen becomes the embodiment of "0u0" "Oh man, it's been collecting dust." He forks it over. Thiago Thiago looks nervously at Vyllen. Then nods and takes out his doll. Lily "Whoaaaaaaaaaa oh my god are we in timestop mode." Vyllen Vyllen glares at Thiago. "Don't still my shit, man." Thiago "I'm handing it off to a third party, what he does, well... / That's his choice." languidLachesis (GM) Jack opens up Thiago's doll, a Kewpie doll named Ruby Ruue. Inside is a glowing GREEN orb. He stitches it back up and returns the doll to Thiago. "Vyllen?" Vyllen Vyllen double forks it over "0u0" Thiago Was the orb there before? languidLachesis (GM) yes but you didn't know. Thiago hokay Thiago looks inquisitively at the doll. languidLachesis (GM) Jack opens up Vyllen's doll, WEXY WEEB, and takes out a glowing RED orb. He then closes it and hands it back to Vyllen. Vyllen "0u0" languidLachesis (GM) "First rule of going Trickster, you have to cheat." Lily "I am down with this." Vyllen "I am okay with this. Cheating is fun." Thiago Thiago nods. languidLachesis (GM) "You have to get JuJus from the Session AFTER the session AFTER yours." "These dolls represent the players in the next session, Ruby and Wexy." Vyllen "Hokay!" Thiago "That explains why tricksters are so rare." languidLachesis (GM) Jack pulls a double barrelled shotgun out of his sylladex. He loads the orbs into it. "Let's go fuck shit up." Vyllen "Bruh." languidLachesis (GM) Jack heads down the hallway. Acenia "Wait... What are you doing?" Lily "There is no possible way this can end well and I am so fucking excited." Acenia Acenia follows. Lily Lily eagerly follows behind. Thiago "Uh." Thiago follows him briskly. "What exactly are you planning?" languidLachesis (GM) Jack heads to Fate's room. Rilset Rilset follows as well, staying close to his daughter. Vyllen Vyllen chants, "Jack-senpai, Jack-senpai." languidLachesis (GM) Jack goes into her room, where all the players are looking climbing in the window. Vyllen "Who'se those douchebags?" Lily "Oh my God, this is SO FREAKY." Thiago "Other players?" Lily Lily walks over to them and begins moving their limbs into ridiculous poses. languidLachesis (GM) Jack takes the gun out of Fate's hand, and replaces it with his own. He glances at Fate's gun. "Dumb bitch left the safety on." Thiago lol languidLachesis (GM) He tosses it aside. Vyllen "lol" languidLachesis (GM) "Stand against that wall. "He points to the wall behind the players climbing in, where they can't be seen. Lily "Ahaha, this is like Harry Potter or something." Thiago Thiago does so, quickly. Lily Lily moves to hide. Thiago "This is exciting!" Vyllen Vyllen is hide Acenia Acenia hides also. "What are you doing? Please don't hurt anyone!" Vyllen "Yea boii" Rilset Rilset hides as well. languidLachesis (GM) Jack leans against the wall and presses a button on his timepeice. You watch as the others stumble into the room, and Fate pulls the trigger, and Goes Trickster. Fate may I? languidLachesis (GM) only a little. You still have to contend with Jack. Fate "HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Lily "(She's so BRIGHT AND SPARKLY,)" Lily whispers. languidLachesis (GM) Jack nods. "Sup." He rolls time. Rolling 4df+24 ( ) +24 = 24 Fate "GUYS I FIGURED IT OUT" Acenia Acenia is scared. "I want the reverse of this..." Vyllen "It's like Mahou Mari... But real." languidLachesis (GM) Jack stops time for everyone except the team. He pulls out his sword. "This is how you get Shenanicite." Thiago "Ooooh, brilliant!" Lily "Ohh, THIS is the casualty." languidLachesis (GM) Jack rolls strife on Fate. Rolling 4df+18 ( ) +18 = 20 Fate do I have any kind of stat modifications as a trickster? languidLachesis (GM) To rapport, deceive, athletics, etc, but you're frozen in time. Fate oooh so i guess i have to relent, unless i have some kind of magical bullshit time shenanigan ignoring skill languidLachesis (GM) yeah you do. Jack decapitates Fate. Lily "And there she go." Vyllen "Just so we're clear... We should-- Holy shit! Bye Fate." Thiago lol Lily "Hope you're not planning to do the same to us." languidLachesis (GM) He offers the head to Thiago. "Give her a kiss." Thiago Thiago tilts his head, then gives her a peck. Acenia Acenia is "D:" all over. languidLachesis (GM) "She'll wake up on her dream planet after I start time over." "Now, let's bury the body." Thiago "Excellent, no harm done!" Vyllen "That was SO AWESOME. Jack is so awsome. Oh man... asdakdjfnwkl" Thiago Thiago decaptchalogues a shovel. Why does he have a shovel? Think about it. Lily "Do a lot of gardening, huh, Thiago?" Lily says flatly. languidLachesis (GM) After the party buries the body, Jack rolls time. Rolling 4df+24 ( ) +24 = 27 Thiago "Yup!" languidLachesis (GM) Jack gives himself 27 turns. Rolling 4df+24 ( ) +24 = 25 I'm not going to roll this shit unless someone interferes, Thiago I mean i have no idea how we would do anything significant languidLachesis (GM) Jack uses enough time to move Fate's body back to the creation of this universe. Thiago thats a bit excessive Vyllen Sexy. languidLachesis (GM) Jack wipes his forehead. "Shit takes forever to fossilize. Thiago exsexsive "How long, exactly?" languidLachesis (GM) "Millions of years." Thiago carl sagan billions of years Vyllen "Damn. So Shenanicite isn't just something you cook in your goddamn backyard." languidLachesis (GM) Jack digs up fate's bones, and begins breaking fate into little pieces, and hands one to each of the players on his team. Vyllen "Duuuude...." Acenia Acenia just looks at it in horror. languidLachesis (GM) "Shenanicite. Happy Perigee's Eve." Thiago Thiago smiles excitedly at his present. "Do you not want yours, sister?" Lily "Sweeeeeeet. I'm gonna do all dem bullshits with this stuff." Vyllen "I don't know what to do with all of this power." languidLachesis (GM) Jack pockets the rest, then turns to Acenia. Lily "OK wait so do we get to be tricksters? I want to be trickster." Vyllen "Jack what do I wish for?" Acenia "Into my stash to meet your twin, until I call upon you again." She puts it away. Lily "Except no killing me. I have no dreamself." Thiago "So someone can kill you?" Rilset Rilset takes his and captologs it. "A useful substance to have." languidLachesis (GM) "Acenia, as your Partner, I have a few demands." Acenia Acenia swallows hard. languidLachesis (GM) "First, I expect you to listen to the Veterans. They may be idiots, but they have survived this long, at least." "I promised to keep you safe, but I don't want to have to interfere too often." Acenia Acenia tilts her head to the side like a confused puppy from LoCaS languidLachesis (GM) "Second, I may be your Partner, but I am not your matesprite. Merrow is. I don't mind if you keep him as your matesprite, but I ask that you don't allow him to challenge me for your Primer until he's strong enough to take on the Herald." Thiago ITT: Jack is a bro Acenia Acenia lifts up on her tippy-toes. "Really?" languidLachesis (GM) "Yes, of course. You're my partner, I want you to be happy. But if Merrow filled your primer right now, Herald would kill him." Acenia Acenia flying leap hugs Jack. "THANK YOU" languidLachesis (GM) "No problem." He hugs her back. "Oh, this is yours." He hands her a glowing green vial. "Inject that." Acenia "H... huh?" Lily "Kinky." languidLachesis (GM) "It's how twinks become partners. We trade stims." Acenia "Oh! This... Doesn't sound horrible at all..." languidLachesis (GM) "Do you have one of yours?" Acenia Acenia pulls one out of her sylladex and hands it to him. "This batch was mixed up by Scarlet for me, so its really nice!" languidLachesis (GM) He nods. "All right, I'm off. Have fun on your adventures." Jack heads into the hallway. Lily "Noooo, but tricksterssssss." Vyllen "Goodbye Mr.Jack!" Acenia Acenia pockets the bright green stim. Vyllen "Senpai. lmao" languidLachesis (GM) Jack stops. "Oh, right, Kohai." He turns to Vyllen. Vyllen ":ooo" languidLachesis (GM) "Have a thing." He hands you a usb stick. "Don't get in trouble." Vyllen ":O" Vyllen salutes languidLachesis (GM) Who is still in the room right now, as Jack is in the hallway. Lily Lily chased after him to whine about tricksters. Vyllen Vyllen is headed to his room lol Acenia Acenia follows Jack! She has many questions. Lily (and the sex she was promised.) languidLachesis (GM) Jack starts time. Who's still in the room? Thiago Thiago exited after Jack. Rilset Rilset remains in the room, playing with a knife, deep in thought. languidLachesis (GM) Ok Nate. You see there are two rilsets. aaand that's where i'm leaving session off you all may speak privately to each other about your hopes and dreams Tethys thanks for running!!! it was super fun! languidLachesis (GM) everyone gets a major milestone Vyllen Happy V-Day mother fuckers Erisio Is everyone just tp'd back to respective lands? Oh wow Mahtah thanks for sess bb Vyllen Woo Tethys happy v-day! Erisio thanks for running LL! Lily thanks for runningggg Vyllen Thanks LL! Mahtah ur butyful Miloko so team jack get 2? Rubi oooo yay thanks ll languidLachesis (GM) Team jack got trickster and shenanicite Acenia from the prior denizen desu Vyllen Oh wait, one more thing, does everyone know Jack's handle so Vyllen can ask him about the thing at some point. Or.. Uh, everyone on his team Thiago Happy v-day errbody :D